The day the night went dead
by xX Chiba Xx
Summary: When Jack and Anna find out that there are more of their species than them walking along this planet, will they track them down and kill them, or will they just let them be?..... [Rated 'T' For later violence]
1. Chappie 1

"Hey, Jack! You here?" Anna called up the stairs to his bedroom. "Jaackkk?" she called up the stairs again after he didn't answer. "Lazy bum! You asleep again?"

"Mmmpphh," is what she got in response as she walked up the stairs to Jack's room. When the soft clomping of her big buckled boots stopped, Jack slightly opened one eye to look at his door and found Anna standing about a foot away from the edge of his bed with her hands on her hips and giving him a playful, disapproving look. She looked perfectly exquisite this morning. Her waist length, natural, black hair had blue, red and purple streaks through it today, (Anna was known for wacky hair colors,) and her black 'Pantera' shirt clung softly to her well-rounded breasts and her small, muscular waist, while her baggy white 'Tripp' pants wrapped around her legs and hung from, and were fastened to, her hips, by a small black belt with red studs on it.

"I knew it," Anna said, rolling her eyes at jack, "You are always asleep whenever I want to go and do something!" she gave him a playful scowl and laughed when Jack returned it with one of his own.

"Bed… comfy…" Jack mumbled and turned over with his back to her, hugging a nearby wad of his fluffy comforter that lay upon his soft satin sheets, with a tiny and almost unnoticeable smile on his face. He felt the opposite side of his king-sized bed go down and heard a soft "plop," as Anna sat down.

"Oh… I know it is," Anna said with a small smirk playing across her lips, "I've spent much time in this bed…." She said and stopped to giggle at Jack's small reply of "I know you have…" and continued forwards with her words, "Especially when you haven't been in it."

Anna laughed and lay down beside him, scooting up to his back and running a hand through his hair. God, Anna loved Jack's looks… His shoulder-length black hair (dyed, of course) and his eyes that are deep pools of emerald you could get lost in forever, and his toned abs and his strength has lead many girls and young women to fall for him, but that's not why she did.

Jack and Anna have known each other since they were 6 years old, which is about 16 years, and have been together since about 2 years ago. Jack has always had a hidden love for Anna, always afraid if he told her his feelings for her, that he would ruin their friendship forever.

Anna continued gently running her hands through his hair, which pulled Jack out of his tiredness slightly. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and slid an arm around his stomach from behind and lightly traced a pattern around on his muscular stomach. Anna and Jack both loved to run and weight-train, although Jack's muscles could be seen better through a shirt, Anna still had a lot of muscle.

Jack purred lightly and leaned backwards into Anna's kind-of-a-hug and let out a small, tired-sounding mumble. He loved the safe and warm feeling of her touch.

Anna leaned her mouth closer to his ear, acting like she was being all nice and cuddly, then she said in a rather loud and obnoxious voice, "Get up ya lazy bum!"

Jack shook his head and grumbled a lazy "nu-uhh" at Anna and turned over so he was lying on his belly.

Anna scowled and sat on his butt so he couldn't get free and started poking and prodding at his sides in hopes he would get annoyed and get up.

Jack squeaked and jumped slightly at Anna's fast actions, whining and squirming underneath her, muttering, "stop!" and, "Nooo!" ever time he could catch his breathe.

Anna stopped tickling him, but continued sitting on his backside. "Are you gonna get up then?" she asked, and "Maybe," was the reply she got from Jack and she poked his sides again.

"All right! All right already! I'm up! And if you'd be so kind as to get off my bum, I'd be ABLE to get up!" Jack said loudly so she could hear him, for his face was in a pillow at the given moment.

Anna got off of Jack and laid back on his bed, looking at his ceiling, which contained posters and pictures of his favorite bands, singers, and some favorite pictures of his friends and family that were there to help remind him of who he was.

"Sometimes, Ann, I think your just plain out crazy," Jack said teasingly as he searched through his dresser drawers for clothes to switch into instead of his nightclothes, "But other times… well… your just not as crazy as the times when I think your just plain out crazy." He chuckled inwardly at himself.

"Gee thanks," Anna said, rolling her eyes and tossed a small pillow at him. "Oi!" Jack said as the pillow hit him in his now un-clothed chest, "Ya loony.." Jack muttered to himself, shaking his head slightly and rolling his eyes to himself. He pulled on a black shirt with 'NIN' written on it in white.

"So? Nothing wrong with being a loony on occasions.." Anna said as a playful smirk danced across her lips.

Jack just smiled and continued searching throughout his Mahogany-stained oak dresser drawers for a pair of pants. "True... true... But, it's kinda weird when you live every day as a loony..." Jack returned Anna's smirk with one of her own and pulled on a pair of baggy camouflage pants, along with lacing up a pair of black and red Converse.

"Like we do?" Anna laughed and stood up, waiting for Jack with her hands on her hips. Jack finished lacing his shoes and stood up, "So, what exactly did you come and get me out of bed at 10am for exactly?" He asked Anna as they walked downstairs to the kitchen.


	2. Forgot it

Sorry.. I forgot to put this here… -

Disclaimer: I DO own my characters, Jack and Anna, AND I own the plotline.

If anything changes, I will let you know.

Note: Sorry if I have some typos, my computer is old and stupid.. #

And also, I will not start writing another chapter until I have a few good reviews. So R & R peoples!


End file.
